Shosuro Aranosuki
Shosuro Aranosuki Description He wears dark colored clothing a mix of Black and Grays. He wears a long cloak with hood that comes down and almost covers his eyes. He wears a menpo, an armored mask that covers his nose, mouth and chin, that looks like a black and grey viper striking. His body size is hard to determine, but he is definitely not fat. He is a little below average height for a plainsman. If he removes his hood you can see his black hair pulled back tight into a short ponytail and his bright green eyes that seem to pierce into the very soul of the person that meets his gaze. He carries with him a shortbow with a strong pull to it, a Katana made from the finest steel, and hidden in one of his sleeves is a Kyoketsu Shoge, or Dagger and chain. An important note is due to a magical headband he received from his family his appearance and attire can change and often does depending on the mission. Personality Curios and suspicious of everyone he meets, but he is not afraid to introduce himself with his alias. He believes in the common phrase of keeping your friends close and your enemies closer. If you do manage to become friends with Aranosuki you still might not know everything about him. He keeps secrets from everyone except his family back home, which he has lost contact with in the past few years. He views himself as the most important thing in his life and will do anything to protect himself. He won't necessarily betray team members, but if they are putting his well being at risk he might walk out on them. History Was found in a river by Nameer territory. They raised him in their schools of stealth and espionage. When he was old enough they sent him on his way to find work in other lands. As he traveled he met several people including a man by the name of Tyn. Tyn was the captain of the guard in a neighboring city and took a great interest in Aaron. Aaron followed him to the grand city of Arie. Arie prided itself in being the dominant city of the great plains and frequently hired experts in different fields. Aaron was brought before Duke Marsters, he was in charge of meeting with skilled people to have them hired by the governor. The duke took a special liking to Aaron and put him to work immediately as personal spy for the governor. After several months working for the city Aaron was returning from a mission. As he approached the city gates guards surprised him from the sides. They shouted for him to stop where he was he was wanted for the murder of the governor. As he was brought into the castle, Duke Marsters was there with a smile on his face. He tossed a knife to Aaron and laughed. He explained that this knife was found in the governor's chest and that he was to be executed for assassinating the king. Where it was true that it was Aaron's knife, Aaron had lost it many weeks ago. The guards began walking him to the cells when he expertly broke free of their grip and dove out a nearby window. Luckily there happened to be a hay pile just beneath the window. He left the kingdom of Arie and headed west where he now makes a living as a sword for hire ever fearing that soldiers from Arie would come find him. He ended up in Mordaya after the ship he booked passage left him stranded there. While in Mordaya he took a job to acquire some documents for some one calling themselves a representative of the state. Not knowing how things worked in Mordaya he gladly took the job, and set off to complete it. While he was working on the job he discovered that these documents contained plans on how to enter the palace undetected. He figured the better course of action were to hold on to them and find someone who could give him a better price. To this day the representatives, in this case the local assassin's guild in the greed district, have their eyes out for him. After weeks of working he caught the attention of a beautiful woman. She turned out to be a bounty hunter looking for him, but she had mix feelings after seeing him work and watching him day after day. One day she finally came forward and told the truth, to which he immediately left. Now she is a possible contact in case things get sour. Activities For a long time he was the chief spy of a governor in Torival, but the situation changed and he became a mercenary. On a job he ended up going to Mordaya and was stranded when he no longer had the gold to pay for a return trip. As of 1356 has joined up with a motley crew of adventurers to stop some heretics from pissing the queen off any further. Relationships Friendly towards most people it is actually a face he puts on so he can keep a closer eye on them. He is doesn't trust strangers and only talks to people if they are offering, part of, or the target of a job. Not one to make friends easily you will have to show that he can trust you before he will open up to you and even then he doesn't tell friends everything. Rumor Mill (5) A sword for hire he will take almost any job. (10) Has a nasty habit of taking a better offer if one is presented. (15) He is commonly found in the Lust district of Morda, mingling with several harlots. (20) He was seen once in the company of a roving gang of bandits. (25) Was raised by a clan of Nameeri back in Torival where he learned most of his skills he uses today. (30) Is wanted back in Torival for the murder of a Governor, however there is strong evidence against him commiting the crime. Appearances References Category:Adventurers